Angels of Stone
by Twistedmind64
Summary: You thought that the angels of the past were dead, frozen in stone, but what would happen if 5 were revived? Angels that were once humans, but forgot their past. Joined them as they encounter new enemies, break the 4th wall, and discover more about themselves and each other. I do not own Kid Icarus! Rated T for occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm on a pedestal…**

**So yea. I'm also a Kid Icarus Uprising fangirl. Just a couple of notes, I do not own Kid Icarus and I'm not saying that more than once. Two, I actually have never played the game, I've only seen Let's Plays, but I fell in love with the game anyway. So some of the things in this will not be accurate. Third, me and my co-author, Skelly kinda broke the game in this fanfic so yea…#sorrynotsorry. Enjoy.**

**Serena's P.o.V**

Without so much as a warning, I collapse. Frighten, I cast an arrow. Lighting strikes a nearby statue's arm. Calm down, I tell myself, there nothing to fear for the time being. My heart beat returning to normal, I take stock of my surroundings. Nothing but statues. Creepy. Whoever owns this place is a weirdo. I look down, I see I'm sitting on a pedestal. What the flip? I don't even remember falling asleep on pedestal. For that matter, there's a giant gap in my memory. The most recent thing I can remember is the fight. "Shoot!" I say whirling. Nothing. My brow furrows. How did I end up from a fight with Medusa, to a pedestal? I decide the best thing to do is to keep moving. As I wander around the room, I notice that the statues are angles frozen in battle positions. Some in flight, others charging on the ground. After the first dozen, my mind begins to wander.

_(flashback)_

"_You're going down Medusa!" A girl with black hair shouts beside me. In front of us stands a towering lady with snakes for hair. "Aquilla, do you even have a decent weapon?" I ask, while a girl with blond hair runs up next to us. "Nope. Echo do you have a spare?" She asks quickly. Echo nods, and tosses her Palutena Bow. "Serena, lighten up. We're going to need every spell you can muster." Echo says to me. I roll my eyes. Aquilla's eyes glow a bright gold. "Guys, you realize this our last fight with everyone?" I bit my lip and nod. I had this feeling for a while, but it being confirmed didn't help my nerves. "Well then, its been a honor fighting with you guys." I say. Aquilla's eyes fade back to normal purple, and we smiled sadly at each other. Aquilla's predictions have been wrong before. We hear the signal (CHARRRGE!) and fly off. Medusa gives out a laugh, and brilliant bolt of gray light shoots towards us. I brace for impact when I'm tackled from the side. My vision goes black._

_(End flashback)_

I nearly walk into a statute before I get my head out of the clouds. Then I facepalm for being an idiot. Why didn't I just cast a spell to see if there were enemies? I debate on the lost energy, but I realize I need to know more than I need to run. I look around cautiously, before just going with it and whispering, "efil'. My shoulders slack from the sudden lack of energy, but now I can sense two life forms, maybe a third. I head toward them.

When I finally reach there, all I see are statues. What the? I search around but the pinpricks of life are still there. In the exact spot that the statues are standing. The same statues that look suspiciously like Aquilla and Echo. I stand still, trying to puzzle this out. What if- No, yet its the only thing that makes sense. I bit my lip. "We were turned to stone." I say, it hitting me like an arrow. It made sense in a way. Medusa was the goddess of darkness. As a goddess, she was known that she turned people to stone. Why not Angels? How could I escape? I built up a resistance to spells after getting hit by the unwary spells. I couldn't have escaped it if it was a direct hit. I decide to puzzle after this later, deciding that I should free them now. I'm preparing to cast the spell, when I sense hundreds of life forms heading towards me. No. Not now.

I have to come back later. If I cast the spell now, I'll be so drained of energy that we won't be able to fight or escape. Curses. My eyes tearing up, I make a silent promise to the best friends I ever could ask for. I'm not abandoning you, I will come back, and I will revive you, I promise silently. My wings come to life with a bright light. I see the nearest door and run, jumping off the side. My wings spread and I glide across the valley. Flying backwards (_DO NOT ATTEMPT AT HOME) _I see Monoeyes, Mononoses, Handoras, and Reapers come flying out of the wall. I whistle. If I had stayed, then I would have been dead. Turning forward after shooting a few lighting shots and losing energy quickly, I put on some extra speed and head to the nearby forest.

Almost completely out of energy, I land gently in front of a tree. It was turning slowly from day to night, and that meant that the curse will take effect. I don't see it happening but after almost a lifetime of it, I know what to expect. My brown hair turns black, wings turn black, even my clothes turn black to fit the color scheme. Finally, my eyes turn from blue to red. I sigh and settle in for a long night.

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you twisted people later! BYEE!**

** -Endie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Spells and Thoughts.**

**To anyone reading this: I will be updating daily due to the fact I have spring break. YEA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Serena's P.o.V**

When I woke up the next morning, I was back to normal. Stretching my wings, I look around. Crap. Not a contact point in sight. Back in the old days, Lady Palutena set up something called a contact point which let us let her know where we were and to send backup. I thought I saw one when I landed, but apparently not. Sighing, I put my head in my hands. I need to organize my thoughts, but I think I need some backup first. I quickly debate on flying around or casting a spell to search, but I decide that flying would take more energy. So I quickly cast two spells. "efil" to see if I had to worry about any nearby monsters( nothing but some chickens and a duck), and "dnif tcatnoc aentulap" which showed me where the nearest contact point was. The loss of energy wasn't enough to stop from groaning. The nearest contact point was about 50 minutes by flying, and I wasn't sure as hell not going to be walking. Judging my current lack of energy, I shouldn't be using another spell, but hey? Ima rebel. Organizing my thoughts will have to wait. I murmur, "Vapidos gniws", get a major energy loss, and take off. At this rate, I should get there in about 25 minutes.

About 26 minutes later, up in the sky I see the destruction of the contact point. The land looks like a bomb went off. Ashes blanketed the land, and while the contact point was still intact, the tree that serve as the home of the contact point was burnt and looked generally looked destroyed. I sighed as I landed in front of the tree. I was exhausted but I needed help more then I needed a nap. Besides my silver bow is nearly destroyed from channeling all those lightning bolts. The moment I put my hand on a scorch mark the tree, it lit up, forcing me to close my eyes. I could open them again, I smiled. The land was revived. Green grasses and yellow flowers dotted the land, while the tree had return to a normal healthy state. Smiling, I gather honey and chamomile, made some calming tea, and meditated as I need to organize my thoughts.

Lets start with the basics. My name is Serena, servant and warrior of Lady Palutena goddess of light, protector of humans. My job? To basically do whatever Lady Palutena says to do and fight to protect the earth. Thats how I ended up as stone, fighting for Palutena against an old friend of her who had a change of heart. Usually most angels wouldn't be complaining, but me and my friends were the exception. 5 of us had special abilities that granted us special powers. Sounds like a corny old T.V program to me, but hey its my life. I don't know much about the others but mine is magic. Spells, rituals, potions, and etc. are right up my alley. However, besides the massive amount of energy need to cast/use/make those things, I also have a curse. Great. The same 5 of us were born with curses. Who knows why. My guess? It was to even the balance of power. So in return for "magic", I turn dark. With the change of night to day, and vice versa, my wings turn black, eyes turn red, hair turns black, heck, even my clothes change. No one knows about this secret but me, because I rather not get kicked out of Skyworld. Echo and Aquilla assumed that my curse involved me turning into a monster or something. So I have no friends except the ones who are cursed (Yeaaa, curse buddies) and-

"Whoa! Stop! Nononononono! Stop!" I heard a voice say. I turn in time to see two unicorns (wait what?) run into the clearing with a harassed looking angel in the chariot behind. My smile grows even wider as I wave at one of my few friends. Pit, a person who understands my pain because he suffers from something even worse. He basically a flightless angel. It takes him a minute to notice me, because he busy with the unicorns but when he does see me, he tackle me in a hug. "SERENA! Where have you been?" He asks laughing. I shove him off and we wrestled for a bit. When we finally stop, I demand an explanation. "Not now, wait till we get back to Sky World." I nod. I follow as we run down the hill, and jumped off a cliff. (Kids, do not run off cliffs. Do not try this at home!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mission Assigned**

I love jumping off cliffs, I just hate the knockback when I open my wings. Halfway down the cliff, I open my wings. I wince from the sudden snap of my wings, but my pain is soon forgotten as I glide above the tree line. "Hey Selena! Up here!" Pit says. I look up. Pit's glowing wings are clearly seen, and I flap to reach him. "Are we heading back to Skyworld?" I ask. Pit nods. "Lady Palutena says that she wants to see you again" he says, adding, "Also, I want you to meet Dart" "Who?" I ask, enjoying the sensation of the wind beneath my wings. "My twin." he replies, calmly. "Ok, then. By the way,um…. How long have I been in stone?" I ask, gliding along the ocean, the tip of my wing drifting along the water. "About 25 years." He says. I nearly fall out of the sky, and into the ocean. "WHAT!?" I ask, sputtering water. Pit laughs. "You'll have to talk Lady Palutena. Anyway, want to race, Sea-Angel?" Pit jokes. "Your on." I say, zooming off.

"I won." Pit declares, when we land. "In your dreams." I say absently, as I look around. Skyworld hasn't change much since I last saw it, but there is some obvious damage to the buildings. I ask Pit about them while we run up the stairs. We grab a couple drinks on our way up. Pineapple smoothies, yum. "Oh. Lady Palutena's soul was nearly devoured, and while resisting, she was controlled by something called The Chaos Kin, and almost destroyed Skyworld in the process." Pit said while sipping his shake. I almost have a spit take. "WHAT!?" I say. I've read about the Chaos Kin while researching spells. I know that Lady Palutena is goddess but still! Pit opens his mouth to respond but we've reached the throne room. A green haired woman with pale light made to look like wings. Pit makes a salute while I fold my wings back and bow. "Lady Palutena!" We say. She ignores formality though, and wraps me in a hug.

After I recover and can regain my breath, I punch Pit in the arm for laughing. He ignores it though, and just keeps laughing. I roll my eyes, and explain to Lady Palutena what's happen during that last fight, and what happen when I regain conscious. I refrain from mentioning my promise though. She bites her lip and looks like she pondering the story. "So basically, while everyone else is dead, you and 3 other angels are still alive?" "Yep" I replied, with a pang as I remember Aquilla and Echo. "Well, then we know what we have to do then." Palutena says. Pit and I nod grimly. Our mission was clear enough. As soon as possible we're going to have to save them. With some help, of course.

"But before you guys go flying off, looking for other angels, you may want to equip better weapons." Palutena says, with a smile. I look at my silver bow, nearly destroyed from so many lightning bolts. "I agree but lightning bolts are the most effective shot. Also my bow has been specialized to shoot them." I say sadly, looking down at my bow. Palutena and Pit grin. I step back. Those two grinning at the same time is scary. "We've gotten better weapons since the old days. Two of them seem right up your alley." Palutena says. My jaw drops when I see them. Phospara's Bow apparently shot lightning, while the Meteor Bow shot meteors and had the longest shot range of any bow. I grab the Meteor bow choosing power versus accuracy. I've always been a good shot anyway. We are soon dismissed by Palutena, and we both return to our rooms. On the way back, I slam Pit into a wall. "And that's for laughing." I say walking past with a straight face. In my room, I look sadly at my bed. I turn to my bookcases. Its time for some research.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Some Old and New Friends**

I wake up the next morning, in time to hear a familiar voice, demanding a plate of waffles. I sit up bolt right. "ERIKA!" I say, smiling. I change into a spare tunic and pants as quickly I can, and fly down the stairs.

When I see her talking to Lady Palutena, I tackle her in a hug. We wrestle for a bit, while Palutena watches us, bemused. Its takes awhile for us to get off happy-on-drug-mood but we manage it. After we calm down, the three of us head to the dining room for some pancakes and waffles. "Erika, where have you and Mitch been after all this time?" I ask, enjoying some strawberry jam on my waffles. Erika's purple eyes dim, and she stares at her pancakes like they were the cause of her problems. "Mitch has been gone for 25 years." She murmurs. "WHAT!?" I say, choking on waffles. She's about to reply when we hear bickering in the hallway. "Who's calling chicken wings? You know as I well as I do that you're a copy of me! So if you're insulting me then you're insulting yourself!" I hear Pit complaining in the hallway, and that brings a smile to both me and Erika faces. Though I'm a bit confused when I hear a similar sounding voice yet definitely not Pit's. "No, because I'm superior to you in every way." A sarcastic version of Pit's voice filters in. I look at Erika, who looks at me and we struggle to keep a straight face. But the need to laugh slowly disappears when I see who Pit was talking to. It seems to be a darker version of Pit, with crimson eyes, black wings, and dark clothing, but isn't that the general gist of what I transform into every night? I get up to leave, bad memories filling my mind, when I start to black out. What? I stumble, a bit. Erika and Palutena get up to help, but its too late. I pass into the void of _who-knows-oh-wait-the-author-does-damn-you-never-mind._

_I roll as I duck, dodging Jamie's blade. Not wasting a second, I stab upward, and my blade bounces off of his chestplate. He had rolled to side too, not wasting a second. "Stop!" A gruff man who is our instructor, walks past us holding his signature weapon, the Magnus's club. We immediately bring our weapons up into a salute. "Sir, yes, Sir!" He shakes his head. "Continue." he says, walking to the sidelines to watch. Immediately, we go back into crouches and circle each other. To my surprise, Jamie starts off with a charge shot. I dodge quickly to the side, thanking the gods that the armor Magnus got as a gift was so good, and quickly shooting of my own charge shot. He dodges to the side, and I shoot rapid fire shots towards him. Cover fire is great. I run forward while he dodges those shots, and take apart my bow, turning it into two knives. We were twins, but I've always been better at fighting melee. I slash quickly to the front, while throwing the other to the side. Its blocked however by Magnus, using his club. "Enough. Jamie be aware of your opponent and not just their attacks. And Isabell" He says, handing me my knife. I silently take it back and remake my bow. "Never throw away your weapon." He says, gruffly. "Dismissed!" We salute, and jog back to the house, chatting the all the way._

_The scene shifts…. _

"_Hey! Jamie! Its time to train!" I called out while walking around. Uncle Magnus wanted us to train before we had to leave with father to visit and look over the construction "of the burning town". I have no idea what they were thinking when they named that town. "JAMIE!" I shouted. A nearby girl winces and glares at me. I bite my lip. "Sorry." I say to her. She looks surprised. "I'm just looking for my brother," I explained, "Have you seen a boy with brown hair and blue eyes and holding a bow run past?" Still startled, she says,"Yea, are you Isabell?" Now its my turn to be surprised. "Yea, how ya know?" She grins. "Your Uncle is Magnus, best fighter around, and your dad is the leader of the town. Who doesn't?" I grin back at that. "Anyway, Jamie went this way. Follow me." Holding my bow tighter, and adjusting my helm, I follow her into the general pathway, and a split path._

_I hear laughter before I see it. I'm immediately on guard. The girl in front of me motions for me to stop. "What are they doing?" she mouths. I peek around the corner, and my heart freezes. Jamie was on the ground, bleeding while 3 boys surrounded him, laughing and kicking him. His bow laid broken on the side. I felt crying. I had to stay calm though. "Being cowards." I answered between gritted teeth. "Should we wait for my brother and sisters? They're good fighters." She asks. "No." I answered, as I slipped out from my hiding spot. I thank Palutena that the visor was clear enough for me to see but dark enough for them not to be able to see my facial features. "Oi! Jerks!" I shouted. They looked over. "Ohhh. Another pretty boy. Should we show you a lesson like we did him?" One of them, the leader I guess, sneered at me, kicking Jamie. My heart in my throat, I didn't answer. Instead, I moved. A quick charged shot to the gut of one of them, and stabbing the leader in the arm. The girl moved quick. She didn't have a weapon, but she landed a bunch of good punches to the third guy. I stab the leader in the leg so he couldn't run. Not after what he did to Jamie. Making sure he's still iconscious, I run to Jamie. "Come on! You're better than this! Say something!" I say, frantically. He's lost a lot of blood. "Please! Go to my Uncle!" I begged the girl who lead me here. I hope its not too late._

_The scene shifts again…_

"_Crying is not going to help anything." Said a girl with blond hair leaning against the wall. I glared at her with bleary eyes. "I know Echo." I sigh, "Uncle would say to move on, but it feels like a part of me has died." The girl that ran for help, who later became one of my best friends, said, "I know how you feel. If Maximus, Irene, or Diana died, I wouldn't know what to do." I look over gratefully at Aquilla. "Thanks for being here." I said gratefully and quietly._

My eyes open abruptly. What in Hades? I don't usually fall into dreams of mortals. But this mortal seemed a bit different. A little more like me. I wonder what happen to her brother? I have a feeling, though, like I've met her before. This puzzles me to no end, because I have no memory of meeting someone like her. Sitting up, I look at my surroundings. It looks like I was back in my room. Erika and Pit were sitting at my bedside talking. "Look who decided to wake up." I turned my head just a little more, and noticed a dark winged angel leaning against my door way. Erika tackles me in a hug. "SERENA!" She screams, her cyan wings cuffing me in the face. "Calm down." I laughed. I incline my head towards the angel with black wings, who I was assuming was Dart, who snorted. "Gimme a break. Its better then Glitter." I say with a smile. He and Pit break down into laughter. "What can I call you? Serene?" He jokes. Pit stops laughing backs away slowly. "Uh-Oh." He mumbles. "One _Pittoo_, never call me that." I say between gritted teeth, "And two, if you call me that again, then I will slowly break all the bones in your wings, one by one." He glares at me. Before he replies, he is cut off by a telepathic voice. "Glad to see you two getting along, but we don't have time for this. A nearby town is being attacked by the Underworld army. And no Pit," She says, when Pit opens his mouth to speak. He hastily shuts it. "Are you guys ready?" "You even need to ask?" Pit asks, while we book it for the door. I'm the first to reach the door, and turn around to give Erika, Pit, and Dart a salute. I spread my wings, and when the doors open, I fall backwards. My braid whistles through the air, and I turn over so it like I'm free falling. My wings open and I soar through the air. "Showoff!" I turn around to see Pit, Dart, and Erika flying behind me. I tilt my wings slightly so I'm level and back to with them. "I enjoy flying backwards!" I rolled their eyes.

"Monoeyes ahead!" Palutena said. Floating eyeballs start to shoot their orbs at us. We barrel rolled to the side. I fire off my charge shot and the others follow. One-shot. "I don't remember them being so easy to kill!" I shouted over the wind, toward the others. "Its a flying stage! What do you expect?! We can't really get up close to melee!" Dart shouts angrily. "Dart!" Palutena says, disapproving, "What have I told you about breaking the fourth wall?" "Sorry." He mumbles. We continue shooting like this for like this for a while. I was slightly annoyed. Where are the Kamatos? I'm not complaining, but life taught me to expect the worst. And besides, I like fighting melee. "The underworld is attacking two differents part of the towns, your right above them." Lady Palutena says. I look down. Its the town I say in my vision but it looks clearly like its seen better days. Smoke was issuing from different parts of the town. "I recommend that you guys split up. You agree?" We all agree. "Then Pit you'll fight with Erika for today, and Dart, you'll fly with Serena." "WHAT!" We say, simultaneously. "You to need practice fighting with each other." She counters calmly. I groan.

When it was time for us to split, me and Erika waved goodbye. Dart shouted to his brother, "Be careful, Dummy!" Even from here I can hear Pit yelling, "Its not like I want to die! And Pittoo, be careful!" I grin. So despite his "wonderful" personality, he still has a heart. Maybe I won't die as him as my partner. Then again maybe so.

_(Was going to end the chapter here. Thanks a lot Skelly.____Extra long chapter for the people)_

We land gently on the ground despite the fact the ground been blown up. We fold our wings, and hold our weapons at the ready. We start walking toward the center of town, our agreed rendezvous point. Dart was walking in front, and I was walking behind, holding my knives at the ready. All of a sudden, a weird acorn thingy with a glowing eye in the center that was flying, came at me. Startled, I nearly shoot the thing, but Dart stops me. "That's a Nutski. One of the members of the Forces of Nature." He explains. He salutes it. On our way, we encounter almost nothing. While it makes me uneasy, I'm grateful for that. It gave Dart time to explain what happen with the armies and etc. So apparently, Viridi attacked the humans with his army, the forces of Nature, along with some other disasters and armies. Its been a tough couple of years for angels and humans. I shaked my head. It makes Medusa seem like a rag doll.

Finally, we reached the square. Pit and Erika haven't reach the square yet, so there were still some enemies. Some Kamaytos, some Monomiknoses, and, some Handoras, and other monsters. I see Dart grin. It looks like we have more than our coloring to have to be nearly alike. I prepped my knives. "See you on the other side." I say to Dart, and we run into the fight. You know, why I like fighting? Its because usually I feel like there is something missing in my soul. But when I fight its like I found a connection, something to create a bridge between that a gap in my soul. I whirled and slash, and channeled lighting when I could. Everything became a blur.

Next thing I known, the number of hearts I had increased, and I was bleeding from a couple of injuries. "It looks like you guys work together pretty well." Lady Palutena says, as I feel her presence again. I grin. Dart shakes his head, but I can see a smile. "Awwwww. Come on! You guys can't kill all the enemies!" A voice says behind us. I whirl around. Pit and Erika look disappoint that they didn't get to fight anything. "Angelface, you have nothing to complain about." A gruff looking man comes out wielding a sword. I recognized it instantly. Not only from my research but that vision as well. A Magnus-club has barely any range but the melee on that thing is like getting hit by a ClubberSkull in the face. "Who is this?" He says walking up to me. I put my bow back together to show peace but I can still slash with a double ended blade. I can see that Magnus is tense as well. "Serena. One of the angels of the past." Pit explains quickly. "Good. Glad to see you all met up. Then on to the boss!" Palutena joins in. I roll my eyes, but I join Dart in jogging up the stairs. Four Drinks of the Gods appear in front of the door. "Yum." Erika says, while the rest of us nod in agreement. Drink of the Gods tend to taste like honey cakes. I look towards Magnus. "Do you want some of mine?" I ask. I was fully healed, and I didn't Magnus to think we were excluding him. He shakes his head, "Nah. Thanks for the offer, Sparklehead." Not even questioning the strange nickname, I nod. As a group, we walk through the doors that seem to open of their own free will.

Almost immediately, I run into an invisible wall. "What in Hades?" I murmur, looking at invisible wall in front of me, with a swirly thing on it. "What's this?" Erika asks, while Pit and Dart help me up. "Loading Screen." Dart says, while Pit continues, "Basically, chunks are loading." Erika and I look at each other, and back at them. "Idiots." I mumble. "Super secret twin connections aren't going to help you two when you keep breaking the fourth wall!" Erika says, angrily at those two. They look strangely at her. "How you know that? Only Viridi made that comment." Pit says, while Dart narrows his eyes suspiciously. Erika stammers for a bit, but is save by the boss loading in.

A crazy lion headed, goated legged, dragon winged, and scorpion tailed beast waited for us. "Son of a pecker!" I yelped, immediately shooting the thing in the wings. What? Trust me, from multiple experiences of having my wings broken, I know that the most painful injury is a broken wing. SHOW NO MERCY! I went on autopilot mode, shooting rapid fire shots with Pit and Erika, Dart, and Magnus went in for melee. "Looks like you'll be fighting the Cilmera." Palutena observes. "The what?" Pit asks, while we continue circling Cilmera. "The Cilmera." She explains, "A child of the goddess, Erudite or otherwise known as the mother of all monsters." "Did someone say my name?" A new telepathic voice reaches my head. "Erudite! Why is Cilmera attacking the humans?" Palutena says outraged. "He wanted a snack." She says, bored. "I don't think he's hungry for mortals!" Erika shouts, while dodging one of the Cilmera's paws. "More Angel cake!" Pit says, shooting a charge shot. "But isn't that what humans are? A mere food resource?" She asks, sleepily before I feel the connection cut off. "WHAT!?" I shout. "That's-that's disgusting!" Pit spats, while the Cilmera rears. "Pay attention! The Cilmera can also breath-" Just then the beast breath fire in a 180 degree turn. "Fire." Palutena finishes. "Fire!" I shout, while shooting an arrow, killing the beast.

We wave good bye towards Magnus while Palutena pulls us back to Skyworld. We watch as she paces back in forth. "A new enemy." She muses. Palutena suddenly whirls, startling Dart out of a nap, and me in meditation. "Tomorrow, can all of you free the others?" she asks. We nod. She turns to me. "No research tonight. We'll need you at full energy tomorrow." As I nod startled, I ask "Lady Palutena, what are you planning?" She smiles. "Nothing too big. All of you should go to bed." We nod and troop to out rooms. I grin, already thinking of the stuff I need. Operation rescue the Curse has begun.


End file.
